Covert Mission
by Vee017
Summary: After meeting a pregnant X5 and hearing some rumours about her 'breeding partner' Max begins questioning Alec...
1. Chapter 1

Covert Mission  
  
Faster, Harder she remembered thinking as her lover thrust himself inside of her over and over gain. She clawed at his back urging him on. This was passion, this was satisfaction. Max didn't know of any one else that could make her feel this way. She just wished she had stopped trying to fight this sooner. This was what she needed, this is what she wanted. Completion, and that was what Alec was giving her, satisfaction is what she felt. Max cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure when Alec sunk his teeth into her naked shoulder. He grabbed her thighs as he continually pushed himself deeper inside of her.  
  
^^^  
  
The previous 2 hours….  
  
Crash.  
  
9:30 pm  
  
Max, Alec, Sketchy, and Original Cindy were sitting around their usual table as usual.  
  
"So what's there to talk about?" asked Sketchy, "oh I know! How come you and Alec didn't tell me you were mutants?"  
  
"Because not only is it dangerous for you to know but I didn't want everyone to know," said Max.  
  
"Yeah and instead of 'mutants' do you think you could either call us…um, genetically engineered, genetically superior, or just your regular X5?" asked Alec.  
  
"I just think it's cool though, freaky, but cool, my two best friends."  
  
"Shut up Sketchy," said OC  
  
* ring * * ring *  
  
"Hold on," said Alec answering his phone, "what? Yeah hold we'll be there."  
  
"What's up?" asked Max.  
  
"We gotta go," he said, "Pregnant X-series and fascist mobs don't mix."  
  
"Dammit! Where?"  
  
"Couple blocks from here."  
  
"Both of you get going!" said Original Cindy waving them off.  
  
Alec and Max were out of Crash and down the street in an instant. They had to get to the transgenic before the mob did. Attacking a pregnant woman, human or non, how low could they get?  
  
^^^  
  
Max and Alec were down where the Terminal City crowd said she'd be. It was quite quiet. They rounded a couple corners and found the mob.  
  
"Where'd it go?"  
  
"How should I know."  
  
"We have to kill it before it breeds."  
  
"That's sick," said Max as she and Alec peered around the corner, "let'skeep going she has to be around here somewhere."  
  
"Right," said Alec.  
  
They headed down a couple of alleyways before finding a lone figure hunched over breathing heavily.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "HEY! Are you okay?"  
  
"Real subtle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The transgenic turned her head, eyes wide with fear and ready to take off.  
  
"Hey wait it's okay," said Max, "we're X5."  
  
"We'll take you some place safe," said Alec as Max showed the frightened transgenic her barcode.  
  
"Come on," said Max approaching her and taking her arm gently, "are you in labour?"  
  
"No, I'm not due for another month, it just takes more energy to run."  
  
"Let's go then." Said Alec helping her along with Max. Next stop Terminal City.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to put this into 2-3 chapters. It will be NC-17 as with the first paragraph suggests. This is my first lemon attempt so yeah.  
  
Hope you like it so far.  
  
Disc.: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Covert Mission  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I thought I was never going to make it."  
  
"Welcome to Terminal City," said Max leading the transgenic around, "what's your name?"  
  
"Tish," she said, "X5."  
  
"This is Alec, I'm Max we're both X5's too."  
  
"I'm glad you found found me when you did," said Tish.  
  
The three of them entered into the main part of Terminal City wher Joshua, Mole, and the rest monitored the video cams.  
  
"Hey Big Fella," called Max, Joshua came down to meet them.  
  
"Dogboy's Joshua, that scaly one is Mole…." Alec was listing off names for Tish.  
  
"Hey Little Fella, new transgenic?"  
  
"Yeah this is Tish."  
  
"Baby?" asked Joshua noticing her swollen stomach.  
  
Yeah," said Tish.  
  
"Gem just had a baby few weeks ago."  
  
"You'll have to introduce us then she could give me some pointers."  
  
"Why don't I help you find her?" asked Max.  
  
"I saw her that way last," said Joshua pointing in a northen position.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll go wander," said Alec walking off.  
  
"I've heard great things about this place," said Tish as she and Max started looking for Gem, "it's safe, human don't come near it because of the radiation or something, we're surrounded by our own kind and they won't slaughter my baby or take it for testing when it's born."  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "So were…you married and split or…"  
  
"What? Oh no," she said putting a hand on her stomach, "we were breeding partners and it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Gem was with a breeding partner too, from the way she said I take it wasn't nice."  
  
"It never is," said Tish, "don't you know what kind of orders they get?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The males, duh, What's your designation?"  
  
"Why?" asked Max.  
  
"Because I swear I've heard your name before back at Manticore," said Tish.  
  
"452."  
  
"The rogue? Escaped in '09 with eleven others and has been outside ever since?"  
  
"Until I got caught and escaped again…why?"  
  
"Rumour has it you got the best of the best."  
  
"Best of what?"  
  
"Breeding Partners," said Tish looking at Max in awe, "it was circulating back in Manticore that the doctors took all the X5 C.O's and put them through all sorts of tests my breeding partner was one they took but didn't make the cut."  
  
"Cut for what?"  
  
"For you my dear, I heard they chose the top three and gave you the one whose DNA was the most compatible with yours."  
  
"Didn't test intelligence did they?" murmered Max under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So?" asked Tish.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Was it brutal?"  
  
"I'm not following you," said Max not liking where this was going.  
  
"The sex, did he kick you around?"  
  
"Alec?! Kick me around" Oh as if! He came in all high and mighty 'We're breeding partners' he said then I kicked him into a wall and told him that was the only physical contact we were going to have and…"  
  
"That Alec back there?" asked Tish  
  
"Yes him…why?"  
  
"What's his designation?"  
  
"494."  
  
"He left you alone?!" asked Tish in shock, "just like that? You said 494 right? The things I've heard about him….was he ordered to go easy on you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'was he ordered to go easy on me' I've fought him before and he's always been the one on the ground."  
  
"I think he's been playing with you, the 494 I've heard of doesn't go down easy unless he's sure he's going to get something out of it."  
  
"Well I don't know what you've heard but here's the facts, Alec is an idiot who can in no way match me."  
  
"He must have got different orders," said Tish more to herself then to Max, "No one I know of has taken a dive like this before, take it from me honey, them boys are ordered to breed in any way they deem fit willing partner or not but from the things I've heard about 494, Alec, I'd say he's playing you."  
  
"Oh please Ale…"  
  
"Hey Max," said a voice on her left.  
  
Gem and her baby girl had just came into view.  
  
"532?" asked Gem seeing Tish.  
  
"Oh my God 467?" said Tish recognizing her one time friend, "Gem huh?"  
  
"You know each other?" asked Max.  
  
"Our units were close," said Gem holding her baby with one arm and hugging Tish with the other.  
  
"So what are you calling yourself now?"  
  
"Tish."  
  
"It's great to see you again," said Gem.  
  
"You too," said Tish, "an this must be your baby."  
  
"This is her, you're almost due now aren't you?" said Gem.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"I'll leave you two to get caught up," said Max.  
  
"Oh and Max," said Tish as Max was walking away, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Max walked away until she could no longer see Gem or Tish.  
  
Alec? Playing me? Playing ME? He's an idiot! Tish is so wrong, I couldn't even begin to tell her how wrong she is, I wouldn't even know where to start! Alec has never gotten the better of me!  
  
Max thought angrily quite aware that she was fighting a memory of the one time when he did.  
  
Whatever he did not best me, he had White's help with that little tazer he shocked the hell out of me but that's the only time he could ever bring me down…with help!  
  
Max tried to reasn all this out and by the time she got back to the main part of Terminal City she was completely reassured once more that Alec could never bring her down. And if Alec is the best Manticore had that's pretty sad. She laughed silently again quite confident and shoved the last bit of worry to the back of her mind. What's there to worry about? Why should I be worried?  
  
"Where's Alec?" Max asked Mole.  
  
"Down there teaching some kids those freakin' holds Manticore made the X5's learn." He pointed her in a direction.  
  
She finally found Alec with a bunch of transgenics.  
  
"And if my lovely assistant would kindly step over here for a moment," he said looking at Max.  
  
"Alec I really don't feel like hurting you today," said Max.  
  
"C'mon Maxie when aren't you in the mood to inflict some sort of bodily harm on me?"  
  
"What'd I tell you about calling me that?"  
  
"Maxie Maxie Maxie Max Maxie Maxie Maxie Max Max Max Maxie Maxie," sang Alec to the Indiana Jones theme.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," she said.  
  
"That's the spirit MAXIE," said Alec, "now I want all of you to watch carefully…"  
  
"…as I kick his ass," said Max interupting Alec's sentence kicking him in the head.  
  
"Hey I didn't say go."  
  
"Shut up and fight," said Max using this opportunity to prove Tish oh so wrong.  
  
Blow by blow, kick by kick, Max and Alec fought. Alec grabbed both of Max's arms when she charged him and flipped her over his shoulder. When she landed she kicked his lower leg in and sent him to his knees. She went to kick him in the face and was slightly taked aback when he grabbed her leg and held onto her ankle with his right arm.  
  
"All right now this is what I've been talking about," said Alec to his audience, "when you have her leg like this you take your left arm and place it around her leg so your hand is resting right under her thigh."  
  
Before Max knew what was happening, Alec threw her to his left pinned her right arm behind her back grabbed onto her hair and put his other arm around her neck. When she became reoriented she was on her stomach pinned to the ground with Alec holding her firmly in place.  
  
"Now Max I want you to try and get out of this," said Alec.  
  
She tried but the more she strugglesd the tighter his hold aroung her neck became and the less air she had. It also didn't help that he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, so even if his arm wasn't around her neck, she would still have difficulty breathing.  
  
"Not only does this technique imobilize the enemy but it also disorients them because of the lack of oxygen, and if she starts to move her right arm quite a bit it will snap under the position and pressure I am using."  
  
As quick as it happened Alec let her go and got off of her. The crowd clapped and gave them room. Max started coughing and rolled over slowly onto her back, unsure of what just happened.  
  
"What….did you do?" choked Max as Alec helped her up slowly.  
  
"Holds, Manticore taught us to use them when we were sixteen."  
  
"That was weakest one they taught us," he said.  
  
"The weakest?" repeated Max rubbing her throat.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Let's," said Max walking dizzily, she would not give Alec the satisfaction of having to wait for her.  
  
"I think you should take a breather."  
  
"And I said…" she started before falling into his arms.  
  
"Yup," said Alec to himself, "I rule."  
  
He helped the semi-conscious Max to her apartment. She was quite dizzy having gotten up too fast but wasn't totally out. That was a fluke thought Max still refusing to consider what Tish had said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Gee I wonder what's going to happen….  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rrated version

Covert Mission  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Max.  
  
They had gotten to her apartment a few minutes ago and Max was sitting on her couch replaying the events.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" she demanded.  
  
"Okay Max chill out if I had know you were going to freak out about this I would have had someone else do it."  
  
"Answer me, what was that?"  
  
"More of that oh-so wonderful Manticore training you missed out on," he said, "I was sixteen when they brought it in, taught it too us."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hand to hand combat what else?"  
  
"Why haven''t I seen that before now then?"  
  
"No reason too."  
  
"We've fought hand to hand before," said Max, "are you telling me that I'm not worth it?"  
  
"Okay Max really what's your problem," said Alec, "this is more then about me taking you down."  
  
"It was a fluke that's all."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Max sighed and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What were your real orders?" asked Max breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was talking to Tish and she mentioned something about that whole……breeding program thing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"We were supposed to have sex," said Alec, "that's it."  
  
"And did they also tell you to leave me alone after I said no?"  
  
"What do you think?" he said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Why's it so important?"  
  
"Because Tish kind of freaked me out the way she was going on," admitted Max.  
  
"Anything," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They told me I could do anything I damn well wanted to do to you just as long as you were pregnant by the end of the week," said Alec remembering back.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"All of you have been given an assigned breeding partner," said the commander, "seeing as how our genetic labs have been destroyed you will be copulating with your respected partners to create a new generation of soldiers. We have seen in recent studies that transgenic offspring may exceed the strengths of their parents given the right genetic material. That is why your partners were selected for you, genetic compatibility. Questions?"  
  
"Sir!" said once X5, "what if the females are uncooperative with this?"  
  
"There is another commander over there speaking with them, but reindoctrination is the most likely course of action in that case. 494 I'd like a word the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
"Sir," said 494 when the other X5's had left the room.  
  
"You have received your assignment?"  
  
"Yes Sir," he said, "the rogue, she's going to be very uncooperative with this."  
  
"That's why we put you through such rigorous tests and training for this, you can take her."  
  
"And if she's still……"  
  
"I've already said this to many and I'll say it too you know," said the Commander, "your partner will either do it with a smile or do it screaming."  
  
"Sir," said 494 dismissing himself.  
  
"Oh and 494," he said, "you screw this up and I''ll have you in reindocrination so fast you won't know what happened."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Alec? Alec? ALEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Max  
  
"Huh? What?" he said snapping back to reality  
  
"What do you mean 'huh what' you totally spaced out!"  
  
"Whatever I should go."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"I told you didn't I?" asked Alec.  
  
"Oh yeah barely," said Max, "but you know you probably realized how strong I was when I kicked you and you didn't want to get that pretty face of yours messed up."  
  
"Pretty face huh? Well then I guess you find me attractive after all."  
  
"Fight me," said Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," she said, "Tish seems to think that you're playing with me and I'm going to prove her wrong because that hold you got me into was a complete fluke."  
  
"Max……"  
  
"No come on, let's see what you've got. And I want to know what Manticore told you."  
  
"Oh what you really want to know?" asked Alec his temper flaring up to match Max's, "you want to know? They told me I could do whatever I wanted to do with you, they didn't care if you wanted to or not, the last thing the commander told me in regards to you was that you could do it with a smile or screaming."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Max and Alec started to circle each other, eyes locked.  
  
"Don''t push me," warned Alec.  
  
"You couldn't pin me if you tried," she said, "you're the one that's going to need a body cast."  
  
"Don''t be too sure."  
  
With lightning speed the two transgenics rushed at each other, punches and kicks landing here and blocked there. Max gave Alec a good kick in the head before he grabbed her arms and threw her into the coffee table, which broke into splinters under their combined weight and force. She managed to bring her foot underneath Alec and kicked him off of her. When he landed he rolled over one shoulder and was back on his feet. Max scrambled up off of the broken piece of furniture and soon, she and Alec were circling each other once again.

  


"I want to know," demanded Max.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
She rushed at him and deciding to end this right here Alec managed to block her first few hits but was slammed with Max's right fist connecting with his cheekbone.  
  
That's gonna bruise he thought.  
  
Alec had noticed that Max had left her right side vulnerable and ignoring the throbbing in his head, he grabbed her right arm, twisted it and threw her into the wall making an impressionable dent. Alec then grabbed her arms and pushed her face first into the wall using his weight to hold her there from behind. Max struggled and tried to get away from the wall but she was pinned up against it completely unable to move.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" asked Alec letting go of her arms. He reached up to the collar of her shirt and ripped it off her completely, he then took the front of her bra and tore it off. The black lace was thrown to the ground in two pieces.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me Max?"  
  
She gasped when Alec ran his tongue over her newly bear shoulder and up her neck as his hands found her breasts. Max tilted her head back to give Alec more access to her throat. She could feel his hardness press against her back.  
  
Oh this is nice She thought so rough, not like the others……  
  
Alec's hands moved down her abdomen to her pants. His fingers fumbling with the button and zipper.  
  
"Ah screw it," he said, "Hope these aren't your favourite pants."  
  
Alec tore the zipper down and ripped her pants horizontally across so that the legs and back of her jeans were the only parts still intact. Max turned her head to the right and Alec kissed her hard and passionately. It was all lips, teeth, and tongue with them. No one had ever kissed her this way before, no one had made her feel this way before. Max moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand grab her hard between her legs, she at once put one of her hands on top of his to urge him to go further. Alec broke away from Max only to turn her around to face him. Disappointed that his hand had left her, she jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back up against the wall and closed the distance between them.  
  
"You're wearing too much clothes," she said breathing heavily as she forced his jacket down his arms, and like he did to her, she ripped his shirt off completely and threw it to the side. Alec then pushed their bodies together and reclaimed her mouth with his, their tongues waging a heated war with each other. She ran her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest enjoying the feel of muscle and rock hard abs until she reached the waist of his jeans and started to fumble with the buttons. In her opinion she couldn't get them undone fast enough. Alec had released her mouth allowing them both to breathe again. During this time Max had finally managed to get his jeans undone as Alec started to attack her neck with kisses and bites, and as his hands once more found her breasts and began to fondle her nipples. Max''s hand slowly made it's way under Alec's boxers and found what she way looking for. He groaned into her neck as she grasped his manhood. A smile slowly made it's way across her face as she felt just how big he was. Manticore had made him quite well……  
  
"Bed. Now," she demanded, squeezing him slightly to make her point.  
  
Alec didn't have to be told twice, how they made it to the bed was anyone's guess but once there Alec tossed her onto the bed surveying how much of her clothes were left to take off. 

An exhausting couple of hours later, Max and Alec were lying naked in each other's arms.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" asked Max.  
  
Alec just laughed at her, "I did."  
  
"I wasn't listening."

  


"What we just did," said Alec smiling, "is what I was supposed to do to you back at Manticore."  
  
"Just throw me against a wall huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She laughed and rolled back on top of him, "Now what do you want to do?"  
  
"I have a few ideas," said Alec as Max kissed him.  
  
^^^  
  
"Logan I think you're getting a bit paranoid," said Original Cindy getting the keys to her and Max''s apartment out of her jacket, ""What makes you think there's somethin' going' on between Max and Alec?"  
  
"It's just a feeling Cindy," said Logan as they walked into the apartment looking for Max.  
  
"What the hell?" said OC looking around.  
  
Pieces of ripped up clothes littered the ground, not to mention the completely destroyed coffee

table.  
  
"What made that?" asked Logan noticing the particularly large dent in the wall.  
  
"No idea," said OC hoping her Boo wasn't attacked by something.  
  
Logan and Cindy ventured cautiously towards the destruction. Logan went to inspect the wall before he stepped on a certain somebody's leather jacket and picked it up.  
  
"Tell me this doesn't belong to who I think it does," he said to OC noticing a very torn up bra and shirt lying to his left.  
  
"Well I……" OC was interrupted by what sounded like a fit of giggles coming from Max's room.  
  
Logan dropped Alec's jacket as he and Cindy approached Max's bedroom.  
  
As the door swung open Max and Alec froze and looked up. Logan's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, OC was giving the two transgenics an amused look.  
  
There they were, lying in bed completely naked except for the sheets Alec had pulled up around them, and Max on top of Alec.  
  
"Oh hey Logan," said Alec smiling casually. Max laughed nervously.  
  
Logan opened and closed his mouth before falling into a dead faint.  
  
"I rule," said Alec watching as Logan hit the floor.  
  
"He fainted?" asked Max.  
  
"Well if you want we could tell him it was all a dream or you were in heat," said Alec, "Oh hey OC."  
  
"Exactly what did you two do to each other?," she said eyeing Max's ripped up pants lying on the floor as well as the multiple bruises and scrapes that appeared on both Max and Alec, "You ain''t in heat are you?"  
  
"Uh……no," said Max.  
  
"After seeing this I'm scared to know what's gonna happen when you do go into heat."  
  
Alec started to laugh and tried to hold it in.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Max.  
  
"He fainted! I can't believe he actually fainted!"  
  
"Shut up Alec!" said Max hitting him.

  


"I wouldn't hit me if I were you, that's how all this got started in the first place remember?"  
  
Max replied by shoving him deeper into the bed and bringing the covers up over their heads.  
  
"Do either of you care that I am still standing here or that Logan's on the ground unconsious?"  
  
Original Cindy sighed and shook her head when laughter was the only thing that answered her. But at least her Boo was finally getting' some lovin'  
  
END  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: Here's the non-NC-17 version! 

I can't believe fanficiton.net did that! It's not fair, if parents have a problem with it, then there's that program you can get to limit your child's access, it's not hard.  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	4. Chapter 3: NC17 version :IF YOU ARE UNDE...

1 Covert Mission  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Max.  
  
They had gotten to her apartment a few minutes ago and Max was sitting on her couch replaying the events.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" she demanded.  
  
"Okay Max chill out if I had know you were going to freak out about this I would have had someone else do it."  
  
"Answer me, what was that?"  
  
"More of that oh-so wonderful Manticore training you missed out on," he said, "I was sixteen when they brought it in, taught it too us."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hand to hand combat what else?"  
  
"Why haven't I seen that before now then?"  
  
"No reason too."  
  
"We've fought hand to hand before," said Max, "are you telling me that I'm not worth it?"  
  
"Okay Max really what's your problem," said Alec, "this is more then about me taking you down."  
  
"It was a fluke that's all."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Max sighed and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What were your real orders?" asked Max breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was talking to Tish and she mentioned something about that whole…breeding program thing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"We were supposed to have sex," said Alec, "that's it."  
  
"And did they also tell you to leave me alone after I said no?"  
  
"What do you think?" he said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Why's it so important?"  
  
"Because Tish kind of freaked me out the way she was going on," admitted Max.  
  
"Anything," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They told me I could do anything I damn well wanted to do to you just as long as you were pregnant by the end of the week," said Alec remembering back.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"All of you have been given an assigned breeding partner," said the commander, "seeing as how our genetic labs have been destroyed you will be copulating with your respected partners to create a new generation of soldiers. We have seen in recent studies that transgenic offspring may exceed the strengths of their parents given the right genetic material. That is why your partners were selected for you, genetic compatibility. Questions?"  
  
"Sir!" said once X5, "what if the females are uncooperative with this?"  
  
"There is another commander over there speaking with them, but reindoctrination is the most likely course of action in that case. 494 I'd like a word the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
"Sir," said 494 when the other X5's had left the room.  
  
"You have received your assignment?"  
  
"Yes Sir," he said, "the rogue, she's going to be very uncooperative with this."  
  
"That's why we put you through such rigorous tests and training for this, you can take her."  
  
"And if she's still…"  
  
"I've already said this to many and I'll say it too you know," said the Commander, "your partner will either do it with a smile or do it screaming."  
  
"Sir," said 494 dismissing himself.  
  
"Oh and 494," he said, "you screw this up and I'll have you thrown around faster than you can say reindocrination."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Alec? Alec? ALEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Max  
  
"Huh? What?" he said snapping back to reality  
  
"What do you mean 'huh what' you totally spaced out!"  
  
"Whatever I should go."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"I told you didn't I?" asked Alec.  
  
"Oh yeah barely," said Max, "but you know you probably realized how strong I was when I kicked you and you didn't want to get that pretty face of yours messed up."  
  
"Pretty face huh? Well then I guess you find me attractive after all."  
  
"Fight me," said Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," she said, "Tish seems to think that you're playing with me and I'm going to prove her wrong because that hold you got me into was a complete fluke."  
  
"Max…"  
  
"No come on, let's see what you've got. And I want to know what Manticore told you."  
  
"Oh what you really want to know?" asked Alec his temper flaring up to match Max's, "you want to know? They told me I could do whatever I wanted to do with you, they didn't care if you wanted to or not, the last thing the commander told me in regards to you was that you could do it with a smile or screaming."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Max and Alec started to circle each other, eyes locked.  
  
"Don't push me," warned Alec.  
  
"You couldn't pin me if you tried," she said, "you're the one that's going to need a body cast."  
  
"Don't be too sure."  
  
With lightning speed the two transgenics rushed at each other, punches and kicks landing here and blocked there. Max gave Alec a good kick in the head before he grabbed her arms and threw her into the coffee table, which broke into splinters under their combined weight and force. She managed to bring her foot underneath Alec and kicked him off of her. When he landed he rolled over one shoulder and was back on his feet. Max scrambled up off of the broken piece of furniture and soon, she and Alec were circling each other once again.  
  
"I want to know," demanded Max.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
She rushed at him and deciding to end this right here Alec managed to block her first few hits but was slammed with Max's right fist connecting with his cheekbone.  
  
That's gonna bruise he thought.  
  
Alec had noticed that Max had left her right side vulnerable and ignoring the throbbing in his head, he grabbed her right arm, twisted it and threw her into the wall making an impressionable dent. Alec then grabbed her arms and pushed her face first into the wall using his weight to hold her there from behind. Max struggled and tried to get away from the wall but she was pinned up against it completely unable to move.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" asked Alec letting go of her arms. He reached up to the collar of her shirt and ripped it off her completely, he then took the front of her bra and tore it off. The black lace was thrown to the ground in two pieces.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me Max?"  
  
She gasped when Alec ran his tongue over her newly bear shoulder and up her neck as his hands found her breasts. Max tilted her head back to give Alec more access to her throat. She could feel his hardness press against her back.  
  
Oh this is nice She thought so rough, not like the others…  
  
Alec's hands moved down her abdomen to her pants. His fingers fumbling with the button and zipper.  
  
"Ah screw it," he said, "Hope these aren't your favourite pants."  
  
Alec tore the zipper down and ripped her pants horizontally across so that the legs and back of her jeans were the only parts still intact. Max turned her head to the right and Alec kissed her hard and passionately. It was all lips, teeth, and tongue with them. No one had ever kissed her this way before, no one had made her feel this way before. Max moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand grab her hard between her legs, she at once put one of her hands on top of his to urge him to go further. Alec broke away from Max only to turn her around to face him. Disappointed that his hand had left her, she jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back up against the wall and closed the distance between them.  
  
"You're wearing too much clothes," she said breathing heavily as she forced his jacket down his arms, and like he did to her, she ripped his shirt off completely and threw it to the side. Alec then pushed their bodies together and reclaimed her mouth with his, their tongues waging a heated war with each other. She ran her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest enjoying the feel of muscle and rock hard abs until she reached the waist of his jeans and started to fumble with the buttons. In her opinion she couldn't get them undone fast enough. Alec had released her mouth allowing them both to breathe again. During this time Max had finally managed to get his jeans undone as Alec started to attack her neck with kisses and bites, and as his hands once more found her breasts and began to fondle her nipples. Max's hand slowly made it's way under Alec's boxers and found what she way looking for. He groaned into her neck as she grasped his manhood. A smile slowly made it's way across her face as she felt just how big he was. Manticore had made him quite well…  
  
"Bed. Now," she demanded, squeezing him slightly to make her point.  
  
Alec didn't have to be told twice, how they made it to the bed was anyone's guess but once there Alec tossed her onto the bed surveying how much of her clothes were left to take off. While he was doing that Max set herself up on her knees, and wrapping her arms around his waist, started to kiss all the way up his chest. Stopping to play with his nipples with her mouth before running her tongue back down taking extra time to lick and kiss her way down his abs. When she reached the waistband of his boxers and jeans she pushed them down in one fluid motion, Alec kicked them off quickly. Max moved back a little to see her handiwork, he stood there like a Greek Apollo.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked giving her that infamous grin.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled.  
  
"Don't answer a question with a ques..ah! Max!" he breathed as she ran her tongue up his length, before coming back down and sucking on the tip.  
  
Alec groaned and grit his teeth when she took him into her mouth completely. Just before he came Max decided to cruelly stop and rework her way back up his abs.  
  
"Maxxx," he groaned. The woman was evil and he knew just what to do.  
  
Putting his hand on her shoulders, Alec forced Max away from him and pushed her roughly into the depths of her bed. She laughed a bit before his mouth covered hers in a long kiss before he started to kiss his way down the side of her face and passed her collar bone. When he found her breasts he attached himself quite happily to one of her left nipple which he proceeded to attack with kisses, licks, and bites. His hand fondling her other nipple, before switching his mouth or hand to attack the opposite breast. Max whimpered with anticipation as Alec kissed lower and lower down her flat stomach. She knew where this was headed and spread her legs for him. When he got between her legs he purposely skipped passed his target and started to kiss her inner thigh moving painfully slow towards her wet folds.  
  
"Alec please," she begged, this was torture for her, and he knew it.  
  
He waited until she cried out in frustration one more time before shoving his tongue deep inside of her. She arched her back and let out a sharp intake of air slowly as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he licked up what she gave him, dong a neat and thorough job of it. Alec stopped what he was doing only to spread her folds apart with his fingers to give him more access; he ran his tongue over her clit before biting at it making her cry out his name. He slowly started to kiss his way back up her stomach and across her breasts to once again kiss her mouth heatedly. Max could taste herself on his lips and their tongues danced together in a way that made her feel on fire. Breaking the long kiss both X5's took in some much needed air, Alec ran a hand through Max's hair looking directly in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really want this?" he asked her.  
  
"Alec," she said, "if you even consider stopping right now I WILL kill you."  
  
"Really?" he smiled kissing her neck.  
  
"Really," she moaned as she felt him enter her. She bit her lip as she felt him fill her completely. They were a perfect fit together. She moaned and threw her head back as he started to move within her. Max felt tight around him her inner walls contracting every time he pushed himself deep inside of her. He ran his tongue over the soft skin of her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Faster, Harder," she gasped as her Alec thrust himself inside of her over and over again going deeper with every thrust. She clawed at his back urging him on. This was passion, this was satisfaction. Max didn't know of any one else that could make her feel this way. She just wished she had stopped trying to fight this sooner. This was what she needed, this is what she wanted. Completion, and that was what Alec was giving her, satisfaction is what she felt. Max cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure when Alec sunk his teeth into her naked shoulder claiming her as his mate. He grabbed her thighs as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. He licked the blood off of her shoulder where he had just bit her before attacking her lips once again. Max, feeling this was going too slow, reversed their positions so that she was on top of Alec. Positioning herself how she wanted, Max gripped Alec's shoulders and began to move on top of him. He groaned when her nails dug into his shoulders, making them bleed.  
  
"Alec!" Max moaned as she felt herself reaching her climax she threw her head back a bit her lip before moving back down to kiss him again. Her hands leaving his shoulders to grip the sheets above them. Alec bit her bottom lip, he knew she was building and soon their positions were once again reversed. He started at a faster pace this time and soon they were moving rhythmically together. As Max's walls contracted around Alec the friction felt incredible. With a few final thrusts Max and Alec sent each other over the edge.  
  
"MAXXX!"  
  
"ALEC!"  
  
It was incredible, blinding passion and sweet bliss over came them, sex had never been this passionate for either of them until now.  
  
After their climaxes had subsided, they both collapsed into the mattress sweat pouring down their bodies and both breathing hard. Alec managed to pull himself out of Max and roll over beside her. A few minutes later they were still lying in the same position though their heart rates had substantially subsided.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" asked Max.  
  
Alec just laughed at her, "I did."  
  
"I wasn't listening."  
  
"What we just did," said Alec smiling, "is what I was supposed to do to you back at Manticore."  
  
"Just throw me against a wall huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She laughed and rolled back on top of him, "Now what do you want to do?"  
  
"I have a few ideas," said Alec as Max kissed him.  
  
^^^  
  
"Logan I think you're getting a bit paranoid," said Original Cindy getting the keys to her and Max's apartment out of her jacket, "What makes you think there's somethin' going' with Max and Alec?"  
  
"It's just a feeling Cindy," said Logan as they walked into the apartment looking for Max.  
  
"What the hell?" said OC looking around.  
  
Pieces of ripped up clothes littered the ground, not to mention the completely destroyed coffee table.  
  
"What made that?" asked Logan noticing the particularly large dent in the wall.  
  
"No idea," said OC hoping her Boo wasn't attached by something.  
  
Logan and Cindy ventured cautiously towards the destruction. Logan went to inspect the wall before he stepped on a certain somebody's leather jacket and picked it up.  
  
"Tell me this doesn't belong to who I think it does," he said to OC noticing a very torn up bra and shirt lying to his left.  
  
"Well I…" OC was interrupted by what sounded like a fit of giggles coming from Max's room.  
  
Logan dropped Alec's jacket as he and Cindy approached Max's bedroom.  
  
As the door swung open Max and Alec froze and looked up. Logan's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, OC was giving the two transgenics an amused look.  
  
There they were, lying in bed completely naked except for the sheets Alec had pulled up around them, and Max on top of Alec.  
  
"Oh hey Logan," said Alec smiling casually. Max laughed nervously.  
  
Loagn opened and closed his mouth before falling into a dead faint.  
  
"I rule," said Alec watching as Logan hit the floor.  
  
"He fainted?" asked Max.  
  
"Well if you want we could tell him it was all a dream or you were in heat," said Alec, "Oh hey OC."  
  
"Exactly what did you two do to each other?," she said eyeing Max's ripped up pants lying on the floor as well as the multiple bruises and scrapes that appeared on both Max and Alec, "You ain't in heat are you?"  
  
"Uh…no," said Max.  
  
"After seeing this I'm scared to know what's gonna happen when you do go into heat."  
  
Alec started to laugh and tried to hold it in.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Max.  
  
"He fainted! I can't believe he actually fainted!"  
  
"Shut up Alec!" said Max hitting him.  
  
"I wouldn't hit me if I were you, that's how all this got started in the first place remember?"  
  
Max replied by shoving him deeper into the bed and bringing the covers up over their heads.  
  
"Do either of you care that I am still standing here or that Logan's on the ground unconsious?"  
  
Original Cindy sighed and shook her head when laughter was the only thing that answered her. But at least her Boo was finally getting' some lovin'  
  
END  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: My first NC-17 story that actually turned out right. Please r/r  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc. 


End file.
